1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to laser emitters and, more particularly, to a protection circuit for protecting light-emitting diodes of a laser emitter and a protection method.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as video compact disc (VCD) players or digital video disc (DVD) players which have a function of playing multimedia data stored in a disc, include laser emitters. Each laser emitter includes at least one light-emitting diode (LED) for reading multimedia data stored in a DVD/VCD. However, the LED for reading multimedia data is easily damaged because of electrostatic interaction.
Referring to FIG. 1, generally speaking, a DVD player (not shown) can read the multimedia data stored in a DVD, as well as read the multimedia data stored in a VCD. The laser emitter 100 of the DVD player includes a first LED 10 for reading multimedia data stored in the DVD and a second LED 20 for reading multimedia data stored in the VCD. After the laser emitter 100 is produced, the cathodes of the first LED 10 and the second LED 20 are grounded. Before the laser emitter 10 is entirely mounted to an electronic device, in order to not damage the first LED 10 and the second LED 20 by electrostatic interaction, the anodes of the first LED 10 and the second LED 20 are connected by soldering tin 30. When the laser emitter 100 is mounted to an electronic device, the soldering tin 30 is removed (using a tool such as a hot searing-iron) to disconnect the connection between the anode of the first LED 10 and the anode of the second LED 20 to enable the first LED 10 and the second LED 20 to work. However, when removing the soldering tin 30, static electricity around the first LED 10, the second LED 20, and the tool may damage the first LED 10 or the second LED 20, and further damage the laser emitter.